


No Spin

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caffeine, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hobbies, Implied Sexual Content, Knife Throwing, Multi, No Smut, OT3, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass and Steph have a hobby: competitive knife throwing. And since Tim is their boyfriend, they want him in on it too, fully with the awake world or not.</p>
<p>Also, Steph should probably not have that much caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A and Character B share a hobby and want Character C to get involved.
> 
> From: http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> :D
> 
> Can't sleep, so I write

"Tim, rise and shine and get that ass out of bed!"

Steph's voice was louder than Tim ever remembered it being. It was like a sledgehammer into a soft dream, and he turned over, covering his head with a crooked arm.

"Tim!"

Steph sounded like she'd had coffee. A lot of it. Tim would know, he drank a shit ton of the stuff. Which was why he was half-dead right now--the caffeine had run its course.

He cuddled further under the blanket, having the sudden fear that Steph would rip it off--she could get a touch excitable when she'd had as much caffeine as it sounded like she'd had. Goddamnit, that meant she got into his stash...

A gentle hand pressed along the side of his face, seeming to easily slip in the space between his arm and his cheek. He found himself relaxing, instantly recognizing the touch.

He felt a face press into the back of his neck, sort of to the side, a kiss there. "Morning."

Cass. He felt himself lean into the touch, a sort of groggy like of the feel--prickles of delightful kind seemed to go up and down his spine, making his skin, especially around the neck area, tingle. "M'rning," he allowed to slip haphazardly from his mouth, taking in a deep breath of air.

The wake up signal, it seemed, cause Steph climbed on the bed, saying, "Come on, we have shit to do! Damn, Tim, we've been up for two hours!"

_And I can't wait anymore_ , was the crystal clear subtext.

Tim sighed softly, starting to get into the mode where he could will his body to move.

"You did promise," Cass put in, still delightfully close. Her body was warm around him, and that allowed him to shuck the blanket without regretting it.

"Yeah...I promised the, uh..."

"Knife throwing! You promised you'd let us teach you, goddamn it, Tim, get up, _please!_ "

"I can throw--"

Cass patted his shoulder, that quiet, 'Oh my sweet child, no,' kind of vibe coming off of her.

"I can throw anything," Tim almost-grumbled. "And make it stick."

"It's not the same!" Steph exclaimed, bouncing on the bed. Tim had no doubt she'd gotten into his stash at this point.

"How is it not?"

"Dude, how knives you throw as Red Robin that are fucking Lord of the Rings themed, for one--for another, are you gonna diss learning a fucking no spin throw?!" Steph was practically vibrating with excitement.

She was exactly the kind of person who itched to do martial art- _anything_ it seemed like, sometimes. Not every time, but good god, the girl wanted to be a kickass fighter almost more than Tim or Cass wanted to be.

Tim pushed up into a sitting position, and Cass tucked him against her chest, as if sensing his inclination to either climb back under the covers or duck into a hot shower for a good hour. She could hardly talk, though--a shower to her meant all the hot water was gone. And that took a good four hours at least.

She was warm. Tim got cold easily. 

Steph was bouncing around the room, and pretty soon was practically manhandling him into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and coat. It only wasn't manhandling because it wasn't forceful enough to hurt, in Tim's opinion.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting dressed," he mumbled, and he though he felt Cass suppress a laugh.

Steph pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, as soon as he managed to get the coat on him, and then stood. "Come on, time to go! Tim's gotta learn a no spin throw! Whoo, this's gonna be fucking great!"

She was already out of the room by the time Tim had slipped his feet in his shoes (who needs socks?). He murmured to Cass, a sort of conspiratorially affectionate look on his face, despite his heavy eyelids, "Don't show her where my coffee is again, kay?"

Cass let out a small laugh. "I know. It's cute, though."

Tim had to concede that much.

And knife-throwing went well--Cass was the most skilled, but Steph had a lot of natural ability and Tim was as impressed as he was when he'd seen them once or twice practicing on the targets. They could do some fancy things.

Obviously, Tim was already far better than any average person, but he still learning a bit. Some fancy stuff too, purely aesthetic.

What went on afterward, with a certain person on a _Did you see me get like twenty goddamn bullseyes?!_ and caffeine high, was private. And ended in a nap, _thank god._

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, man. I'm weird when it comes to writing romance of any kind. :P Gah. I hope *someone* liked it. It was definitely more focused on the f/m aspect, I would say, but that's cause it's from Tim's POV, mostly.
> 
> I might write another one. Dunno. More f/f focus, hopefully.


End file.
